1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system, method, and program including electronic mail systems for transmitting messages. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system, method, and program including electronic mail systems for informing an email message sender, prior to the sender transmitting the message, that the intended recipient""s mailbox is unattended.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, and Aptiva series.
Computer systems may be coupled together in a network, either a local, regional Intranet or through a wider, more global Internet. Users of these computer systems typically have the ability to transmit electronic mail (email) messages to each other utilizing these networks. Coordinating the transmission of electronic mail is typically handled utilizing a mail server. Within the mail server, an electronic mail server program will maintain an address book including all possible recipients of email that connect to the mail server periodically to retrieve email. The mail server will also coordinate the receipt and delivery of electronic mail.
A variety of computer systems may be utilized to access electronic mail systems. These computer systems include personal computers, handheld computer systems, cellular telephones, and special purpose email client computer systems.
One problem with known email systems is the requirement that a user must first completely enter the content of an email message, and then mail the email message without knowing whether or not the intended recipient is unavailable for an extended period of time. An extended period may be for as little as one or two business days, or could be as long as several weeks or more. If a user is unavailable for an extended period of time, the email address will be unattended. In contrast, when a person calls another utilizing the telephone, the caller knows immediately upon the answering service answering the telephone that the intended recipient is not immediately available to receive a telephone call. This may save valuable time for the caller who now may not want to leave a detailed message.
In one known email system, a user may designate the user""s mailbox as being xe2x80x9cawayxe2x80x9d. Thereafter, when the mail server for the user receives mail for that user, the mail server will then notify the sender that the user has designated their mailbox as being xe2x80x9cawayxe2x80x9d. In the prior art email system, a sender must first compose the entire message including the body of the message, and then transmit the message to the intended recipient before the sender will be notified that the intended recipient is xe2x80x9cawayxe2x80x9d.
A system, method, and program are disclosed for warning an email message sender that the intended recipient""s mailbox is unattended. An indication of an intended recipient from within a designated form for an email message is received from a sender desiring to send the email message prior to receiving an indication to send the email message. A determination is then made, in response to the received indication, whether a mailbox for the intended recipient is designated as being currently unattended. The sender is informed, prior to receiving the indication to send the email message, if the mailbox for the intended recipient is designated as being currently unattended.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.